ragnarokfandomcom-20200223-history
Be Good To Me, Big Brother
| season = 1 | number = 2 | image = Image:wiki.png | imagewidth = 250px | airdate = 2004 Apr. 13 (Japan) 2005 Oct. 16 (South Korea) 2007 Dec. 04 (North America DVD) | writer = ?? | director = ?? | previous = Why Do You Wield That Sword? | next = I Believe }} Synopsis After what seemed like a tense battle infront of the Prontera Inn, everything returns to normal. Roan and Yuufa start off the new day; after embarrassing himself infront of Yuufa, Roan decides to shop for their breakfast outside. On his way back, he overhears a conversation of a few adventurers about the underground waterways and a certain Golden Thief Bug lurking around it. Roan tells it to Yuufa, who was reluctant to join because of her fear of insects. After a reassuring remark from Roan, she finally agrees. Inside Prontera's culverts, Roan was proud in defeating the Thief Bugs that were going their way, even teasing Yuufa about her fear of them until they met a Spore, which almost managed to attack Yuufa. Luckily for them, an Alchemist and a Knight appeared to help, defeating the Spore before it reached Yuufa. Soon, they left as well, warning them of exploring without understanding the risks. Roan soon discovers a Poring which looked like it was distressed. As soon as he and Yuufa follow the Poring, they saw what seemed like a pile of Thief Bugs. They find out that there is something inside the pile of Thief Bugs and Roan decides to help, killing the Thief Bugs with his Magnum Break attack. When the bugs fell off from the unlucky victim, they discover that it was a girl Merchant; after receiving a Heal from Yuufa, she gladly thanked the two, introducing herself as Maya. With Maya tailing the two, Yuufa and Roan continue to explore inside the culverts, killing the monsters they encounter. Maya's incessant talking veered the focus from Roan, though, causing the Thief Bugs to overwhelm him for a while. Yuufa manages to Heal him back, fortunately. Roan notices that Maya would be a burden for their journey deeper into the culverts and asks her to leave, but after shedding a few crocodile tears and getting sympathy from Yuufa, Roan decides to let her join. The group reaches the innermost level of the sewers. After getting into another argument with Roan, Maya decides to run away from them; in fact, she only used the two to reach the innermost level without trouble and to gather better items along the way. Meanwhile, Roan and Yuufa try to look for her, with the latter blaming the former for being rude. Fortunately, the two saw Maya, but she was being pursued by the Golden Thief Bug and its Thief Bug minions. Being a monster whose skin is as tough as gold, the Golden Thief Bug shrugs off attacks from Roan. They try to flee from the monster's assault and ends up cornered against a wall. Roan takes damage from the Golden Thief Bug's attacks while Yuufa fails to support him due to her inability to use spells (she lost spell points from using spells). Yuufa runs to Roan as a pile of fallen rubble divide the two from Maya. All seems lost as neither Roan nor Yuufa could do anything to defend themselves for another attack. Maya, on the other hand, decides to help out by giving her pet Poring Poi-Poi a Blue Potion (which allows the person who drinks it to regenerate lost spell points). In a split second, as the Golden Thief Bug prepares to attack again, Yuufa casts Heal on Roan and Roan stabs his sword on the monster's underbelly, killing it. At that moment, a crowd began to form where Roan, Yuufa and Maya were. Remarks of surprise and congratulations resound as Roan clutches a card with the picture of a Golden Thief Bug on it. Also, people who has seen his feat start to give items to congratulate them. At a distance, a masked figure leaves, her face showing disappointment. On their return to the Prontera Inn, Roan return to his room, only to be surprised to have Maya inside Roan's room taking a shower. She announces that she will join them in their journey, under Yuufa's consent. Meanwhile, under the rain and lightning, two figures engage in combat: an Assassin and a Knight wearing a mask. Also, a female Hunter kills off an army of Orc Warriors coming their way. The Assassin and Knight clash. The Assassin was hit as the Knight's mask is cleaved in two. The Assassin watches in shock as the face of his enemy is too familiar... as it was the face of a person named Keough. With a whistle, Keough leaves and calls off his Orc soldiers, leaving the Assassin, called by the Hunter as Iruga, watching blankly into the horizon. Referbacks references to previous episodes Trivia New Characters *'Maya' - a female Merchant who Roan and Yuufa meet at the Prontera Culverts. *'Kafra Defolty' - a member of the Kafra Association. She has blue hair with bangs swept aside. New Abilities *'Magnum Break' - a Fire-based sword attack which summons a powerful flame from the user. This fire burns targets around the user. *'Blessing' - a spell which improves the abilities of a targeted person by giving them the blessing of God himself. *'Increase Agility' - a spell which increases the speed and improves the reflexes of a targeted person. New Monsters Ragnarok Online References *The only monster card to be shown in the entire series, the Golden Thief Bug Card, is the most expensive monster card of its time (the early episodes of Ragnarok Online). It grants complete immunity to all offensive magical spells. *Yuufa's inability to cast Heal at one time demonstrates the Spell Point system in Ragnarok Online. A person can cast a certain number of spells before losing spell points. *The featured location in this episode is called the (Prontera) Culverts, the primary sewage facility of Prontera. It is infested with Thief Bugs, and is home to the Golden Thief Bug. Quotes Video Links *The episode in subbed form Category:Ragnarok the Animation